beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Burn Fireblaze 135MS
Burn Fireblaze 135MS (original version: Burn Phoenix 135MS) is a Stamina-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It is owned by Phoenix (Ryo Hagane). Face Bolt: Fireblaze ﻿ The Face Bolt depicts Phoenix, one of the 88 constellations in space. Phoenix, was mythical bird that when died, rose from the ashes and lived again. The Hasbro version, shows the face of Fireblaze while the Takara Tomy version, is the same albeit with the words, "Phoenix" under the face. However, the re-release of Burn Fireblaze from Hasbro is now tattooed and says "PhOeniX". However, if you choose to put the sticker on the Hasbro version, the face will no longer say "Phoenix". The face of Fireblaze is like that of a bird but in flames and is an orange in color. Energy Ring: Fireblaze Fireblaze has a flame orange fire-like, design and is rather light. It is orange with black spots around it. Hasbro's release is the same but on the sides of the Face it doesn't say Phoenix on the stickers. Takara Tomy's Clear Wheel has yellow paint on it. It has good centrifugal force. It can be used in the stamina customization: Jade(stamina) Fireblaze GB145EWD Attack: 0 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 5 Fusion Wheel: Burn Burn has ridges around it along with a fire-like design in the inner part of the Wheel. One of the best Wheels in terms of Stamina. There is a mold variation between Hasbro and Takara Tomy. Takara Tomy has engraved the words "BURN WHEEL" on one side of the Wheel. Whilst, the Hasbro variant, does not. Hasbro leaves a blank bit on the wheel. There is little difference between the two variants. Burn slightly resembles Vulcan, which is fitting because Vulcan has to do with Fire and fire will 'Burn' hence the name. Attack: 1 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 4 Spin Track: 135 135 is a Spin Track exclusive to Burn Fireblaze and the only track of that height. It is a viable spin track for Stamina, although outclassed. It Does have Some Use In Balance Type Customization Because Of Its Unique Height Although Better Alternatives are Still There. It can be Used In Earth Kerbecs/Bull/Aquario 130 WD,SD. Its Color is Pale Yellow Performance Tip: Metal Sharp Metal Sharp is the metal variant of the S (Sharp) Performance Tip and contains more Stamina. Being made of metal, it has more Solo Spin Time than most Sharp Tips, although the Balance is the worst of any Sharp series Tip, hindering its Stamina, balance, and defense. Because of its bad Balance, when it gets hit by a strong attack, the bey will lose its balance and the Fusion Wheel will touch the floor. But it can be decreased using a low Spin Track like 100. While testing, this tip is shown to have excellent stamina potential, being able to outlast top Stamina Beyblades like Hell/Hades Kerbecs and Basalt Gemios 230CS. This tip though is outclassed to top-tier Bottoms such as WD/D/SD/EDS/EWD. Attack: 0 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 6 Other Versions *'Burn Fireblaze 135MS' - Hasbro Recolor. *'Burn Phoenix 90WF' - Blizzard ver. Gallery 41GfLldyxRL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Hasbro Metal Masters packaging BurnPhoenix_Package.jpg|Japanese packaging burnPhoenix..jpg|Burn Fireblaze BurnFireblazeMotif.PNG|Motif imagesbbf.jpeg|Burn Phoenix with black Burn Fusion Wheel. Recoloredbf.jpeg|Recolor. BurnPhoenix_MANGA.PNG|Burn Fireblaze in the manga. HPIM1834.JPG|Burn Fireblaze Metal Masters tumblr_l7pwxr6b8C1qd5cl2o13_r1_400.png|burn fireblaze beast|link=http://27.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_l7pwxr6b8C1qd5cl2o13_r1_400.png 147.jpg 210.jpg FIREBLAZE BB58 24980.png|Energy Ring Fire.jpg DSC00287.jpg Navigation Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Stamina Type Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Stamina Type Category:Beyblade Category:Anime Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Hybrid Wheel Category:Hybrid Wheel Category:Anime